Letting It Go
by ladydeadlock001
Summary: Helen and Jack meet again, but they have company in the form of John Druitt. Previous Jack/Helen crossovers: "When Jack Met Helen" & "The Secrets Are Out". ADULT STORY


**Letting It Go**

Helen opened the door of her little Brazilian chalet outside of Paratay to the twinkling chocolate eyes and sexy grin of Jack O'Neill. She hadn't been sure he would take her up on her offer to meet her here; the last time they met was at her Sanctuary not long ago, and the feeling was that it would be the last time they would be together. But, she had taken the chance and invited him because, if she were honest with herself, she had aquired rather deep feelings for him. He made her laugh, he was interesting, the sex was phenomenal and she trusted him, the latter being of most importance, since the people she trusted were few and far between.

"You came!" she exclaimed, her big blue eyes bright and a brilliant smile lit up her face. She threw herself into his arms, and he gladly caught her. He dropped his duffel, wrapping his arms around her waist, and squeezing tightly, losing his face in her soft hair.

"You thought I wouldn't? Are you kidding? I _so _needed a vacation." he teased as she pulled back from him to look at his face. He raised his hands to cup her cheeks and kissed her. It started out as a "hello" kiss but rapidly turned into something more; deep, hot and breathless for them both. He reached back to shut the door and they began tearing each other's clothes off, touching, squeezing, stroking, as they stumbled to the nearby sofa. This was only the third time they had met, but they had a connection that seemed as if they'd been together for a long time. She knew his secrets, he knew many of hers…but not all.

She lay on top of him, her head on his shoulder, drowsy from the explosive orgasm Jack had induced. He lightly caressed her naked back, occasionally lower to her firm butt. He was also a bit sleepy; sex with Helen was exhilarating, but tiring, which he did not mind at all. He turned his face toward hers and kissed her mouth softly.

"Good thing you don't have neighbours." he said smiling. "They may have called the local authorities."

She laughed and gave him a light jab in the chest. "I wasn't sure you would meet me again.'' she said after a while. "The last time we saw each other…I don't know…it seemed final."

"I'm not sure I _could _stay away from you now." Jack mused as he stroked her hair. "You kinda put a spell on me or something. He felt her smile against his chest. He raised his head a bit and turned to her, "Seriously…did you? Is there something else I should know?"

He started laughing as she sat up and was about to jab him again, when he tried to catch her arms. She dodged him by backing up to the other end of the sofa, and he sat up trying to catch her in a hold. By then, they were playing at wrestling and Jack finally grabbed around her, pinning her down. Helen's legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel his erection laying over her belly. She gazed into his eyes and felt she could really lose herself in them…in him.

"Kiss me Jack." she whispered

"Is that all?" He grinned at her answering smile. He kissed one of her firm nipples and let his mouth open over her breast. "Yup," he thought, "definitely under her spell."

Later in the afternoon, Helen showed Jack around the small house and the pretty grounds, which included a clear, narrow bit of river running lazily around assorted boulders, with trees closing in on either side. A private place, Jack noted; the property almost completely hidden in the greenery surrounding it. The only access was one dirt road with grass growing up the center. She had more secrets, he was pretty certain, but he wouldn't push her. He decided she could take as long as she wanted to tell him the rest; he would wait.

The next morning, after a long, delicious night of lovemaking, Jack and Helen decided to drive into the town of Paratay. They parked Jack's jeep and strolled about the little town, taking extra time in the cobblestone paved Historic Center District. They visited the old churches, some of which were built in the 18th century.

"Much of the architecture here hasn't changed in the last 250 years." Helen mused as they strolled. "I can appreciate that."

Jack glanced over at her, grinning. "Yup…pretty sure I can understand a woman who has lived for over a century appreciating a bunch of moldy old buildings. You sure you weren't around when these were built?" He dodged a punch to the ribs by a laughing Helen.

* * *

><p>John finally found her. He'd been searching for decades, putting out inquiries on every continent. Finally, he had found her Sanctuary in Old City, a rather unlikely place, considering the others were all in major cities around the world. He learned however, that she was not there, that she was out of the country and no one seemed to know her date of return. He hadn't approached the Sanctuary as he did not want to announce his arrival, but learned his information on the streets of Old City, where so many seemed to know who Magnus was. The only information he could attain was that she might be somewhere in Brazil.<p>

He had inquired of the locals in Paratay if they had seen anyone fitting Helen's description, and one helpful old man said that she was here today. The town was not large, the population small, and it did not take long to find her. When he saw her from a distance, she took his breath away. Lovely as ever, although she had changed the colour of her hair. He decided instantly that he loved it; it made her look even sexier than he remembered, darker. In the next instant, he realized she was not alone, laughing and talking with a tall man who's arm was around her waist, and he had to do everything in his power to control himself. This was obviously not the time to approach her, so he decided to find out where she was staying and wait for her there. He wanted her alone.

John wandered about the little house, with it's tile floors and rough, painted walls. Rustic, yet decorated with appealing wooden furniture, rugs here and there and white curtains billowing in the breeze. He was surprised that the house wasn't locked up tight…it wasn't like her to leave a place so easy to enter. Then again, this place was isolated and hidden away in the trees, not exactly the easiest place to find, even for him. He entered her bedroom, running his fingers over her belongings, opening her closet to touch her clothes, taking in the scent of her. He slowly became aware of the men's clothes strewn about the room. His temper rising, he almost didn't hear the sound of the jeep returning. He quickly left the house through a door at the back that led into the cover of foliage where he would still have a clear view.

* * *

><p>"Stop it Jack! I'm not <em>that <em>ancient!" Helen laughed as she got out of the jeep and headed for the house.

Jack adored the sound of her laugh; he imagined he could listen to it for the rest of his life and never tire of it. He caught up to her, wrapping his arms around her from the back and nuzzling the soft skin of her neck. "Sorry, I'll stop teasing you. You are _the _most beautiful woman on the planet and you don't look a day over…" he paused.

"Careful Jack, I could do a lot of damage." Helen smiled patiently, waiting for his answer as she lightly fingered the hands around her waist.

"Uh…30? Yeah, 30." he finished firmly with a grin. He turned her around to face him and kissed her mouth. "Hot…hot, 30." He licked his lips, nodding.

"Good boy." Helen laughed again. She thought that she hadn't laughed so much with a man in years, rather loving the feeling. "How does a swim sound to you? The river awaits." She took his hand, leading him into the house to change.

Jack didn't see the point of a swim suit, but once he saw Helen in her black bikini number he changed his mind. He would admire her for a while until he slowly removed it from her lean, sexy body. As they took the path down the bank to the river, Jack asked how deep the river was. At that moment, Helen paused midstep, glancing back toward the house. Something had captured her attention, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Helen? The river?" Jack asked. "You okay?" He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes…sorry. I'm fine…" she said with a slight shake of her head and smiled at him. "The river is approximately 4 feet deep along the edge but it drops off toward the center. I'm not sure how deep it is there, but the current isn't fast. It's safe enough for a strong swimmer."

* * *

><p>John watched them as they walked down to the river's edge. Helen looked magnificent in the little she was wearing; so different than the swim wear of the old days and so little of it. Her luscious body had not changed though and he longed to touch her again. He saw her glance back to the area he was currently hiding in. Could she feel his presence? They had always had a special connection, but that was a very long time ago. Her attention was again on the man beside her as they stepped into the water and began their swim.<p>

They were playing at dunking each other, chasing each other, laughing, and John was growing more impatient by the minute. They came up from a dunking session and the man cupped Helen's face, kissing her. John noticed with jealousy that she did not resist in the least, but put her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself into his body and kissing him back. They moved to shallower water, still kissing, but now this man was touching her breasts, running his hands over her every curve. As he moved her wet hair aside and began kissing her neck, John saw Helen again look his way, scanning, as if she knew he was watching, but her attention was immediately brought back to the man who had slipped his hand between her legs.

John was well aware that Helen was not likely alone in all the years they had been apart; that she had taken lovers along the way. Knowing this and _seeing _it though, were two very different things. His rage was _beginning _to build; the voice inside him reminding him of it's opinion of her. That she was a whore and would always be. This was not John's opinion; he still loved Helen, but so often his and the creature's thoughts seemed to be one when he lost control. He wanted to leave; he didn't want to see them go any further and watch his Helen with another man. The creature in him would not let him, however, and he felt as if his feet were rooted in the green earth on which he now stood.

He stood motionless, observing Helen and Jack, virtually against his will. He watched as Jack backed Helen up against a massive boulder in the river, pressing his body into hers; by this time, both of them were roaming their hands over the other's body, kissing each other with a passion that shook John. He felt the jealousy boil up inside him which made it easier to listen to the force within him. A growling sound came from his throat as he saw that Jack's hand was again between her legs, stroking her. He was removing Helen's bikini, all the while leaving kisses along the length of her body, stopping to cup her breast and cover it with his mouth as Helen closed her eyes and pressed her head back against the boulder.

* * *

><p>Helen was much too distracted with Jack now, to worry about the niggling feeling in the back of her mind. She threw her arms around him, catching his mouth with hers and held tight as Jack's hard length broke through her slick opening. He braced himself against the rock behind her and began moving, banging her body against the boulder with every forceful thrust of his hips. His mouthed latched on to one her nipples, grazing his teeth across it as he slammed into her body; she let out a cry of pleasure, not caring who heard it. Jack ran his hand down her butt and the thigh of her other leg, then pulled it up around him. Helen used her considerable leg muscles to grasp him as he continued to pump into her, gasping in pleasure with every thrust into her wet, willing pussy, with his every touch of his mouth on her breasts.<p>

The level of pleasure he was giving her was something she had not experienced often with other men through her life, except one. She quickly pushed the image of John from her mind as she felt her orgasm ready to ignite. She wanted this to be about Jack. This man who was strong, was a hero, who made her laugh, who had given her utter ecstasy in an elevater the first time they'd met. That was the memory that excited her now as Jack was whispering "Come with me, Helen" into her ear. She lost control of her body and let it happen as she came hard around Jack's cock, squeezing it tight and bringing him over the edge with her.

* * *

><p>John heard Helen's familiar cries as she came and was all too ready to slay the man whom she allowed to give her what she needed. <em>Perhaps you would murder the whore as well? <em>He heard this at the back of his mind; not his own thought and it made him afraid that he could kill her as well. Instead, he drew on every reserve of self control and teleported away. Some poor soul in the nearby town would die today, but it wouldn't be Helen or Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack's body pressed her into the giant rock as they came down, her legs still wrapped around him. He didn't mind at all being in her long legged embrace, and kissed her while she caressed the drying spiky hair on his head. "What is it about you that makes me so nuts?" he whispered against her lips.<p>

She laughed, "You have such a way with words Airman. I'm still trying to figure out what it is about _you _that makes _me _so…nuts." She lowered her legs as he voiced his disappointment and took his hand, leading him back out into deeper water where they skinny dipped, washing away the fluids clinging to their bodies.

Back in the little house, Jack reclined on the sofa blissfully exhausted. Helen appeared from the kitchen with a glass of red wine in one hand, the other hand hidden behind her back. "Do you have two straws for that?" he teased. She grinned and revealed the hidden bottle of beer, handing it to him.

"Aaaaahhh, a girl after my heart!" He reached for her and pulled her down, sitting her across his lap and she leaned back into the arm of the sofa, stretching out her legs. He took the bottle, took a healthy swig and focused on her face, running his hand through her long dark hair that had dried in lovely waves.

"You were distracted a little out there. What are you thinking?" he asked. The two times she had seemed to be looking at something while they had been at the river hadn't escaped him.

Helen didn't answer him right away as she gathered her thoughts and tried to decide what to tell him. She had already shared more with him over the few times they had been together than she shared with most, but she felt it was important that he knew about John. She had no idea if he would believe her, or if he did, how he would take it, but she had to try.

"Jack…I've told you about who I am and how long I've lived," she started, her voice quiet.

"Not to mention the mermaid, and Bigfoot." he cut in, trying to keep it light.

"Right," She couldn't help but smile. He did that for her. "but I feel I should tell you about one other. His name is Montague John Druitt…he was my fiance, before things went…bad."

Jack watched her eyes; he could see the pain in them. "You loved him a lot."

"Yes." she nodded, "We were happy together. We worked together. But he changed drastically, became full of unexplainable rage and violence…" She didn't feel the need to mention her other friends. This was a need to know situation. She tried as best she could to explain John's power to teleport, that he was indeed like her when it came to aging. She wasn't certain how to tell him the rest, so she decided to simply say it. "Jack, I discovered that John was London's Jack the Ripper." She hadn't been looking at him as she relayed the story, but staring at her wine as she fingered the stem of the glass. She looked at him now and saw that he was shocked or in disbelief, or both. He was staring at her and the hand that had been lightly caressing her thigh, was still. "Please, say something." she pleaded softly.

"I…don't know _what _to say…" he said as he stared at her, running his hand through his short hair. He grinned suddenly. "Unless you're royally pulling my leg." he said, even though he could see she was not. He just didn't know what to do with what she just told him because it seemed so impossible. Then again, he realized, he was dealing with Helen Magnus, a woman with more secrets than even he held.

"Jack, I told you this because I'm afraid for you." Helen rose from his lap and began to pace. "I felt something down by the river…like someone was watching us…but…I'm sure he doesn't know about this place." She was increasingly uncertain about the latter.

He got up and put his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. He was still trying to process all this weird information, but he wanted to calm her down and tried to be light about the situation. "Helen, don't you think if your former, _violent, _fiance saw what I did to you out there, I'd still be breathing right now?" He got what he wanted when she let out a soft laugh and laid her head on his shoulder. "Lady you're a mystery, wrapped in a surprise, wrapped in hotness…well, you get the picture."

He grinned his boyish grin at her and she couldn't help but relax a bit in his arms. Perhaps she _was _over reacting; she really didn't _always _need to be on alert did she? She kissed his delicious lips, and as she led him to the bedroom, asked "Care to go again then?" His answer was another grin and a thumbs up sign.

The next morning, Helen awakened early. She was restless, and instead of waking Jack who was sleeping so soundly, she left a note and went into Paratay for a few supplies. It was there that she learned of a horrific murder that had happened late yesterday afternoon. In a panic, she headed back to her house and opened the door to the inevitable.

John had Jack in a hold with a blade hovering above his jugular. Jack, always ready with the humour even when the situation was dire, waved nonchalantly saying "Hey Helen. Ole Montague wanted to wait until you got back so he could show off a little for ya." For this John pierced the skin of his neck and drew a little blood. Jack winced in pain but remained still, hoping and waiting for the chance to free himself from frigging Jack the Ripper.

"John…please. Let him go. Please." Helen attempted calm as she pleaded with John. She slowly walked toward them, not really sure what she could do. Her closest weapon was in a table drawer near the sofa. She would never get to it in time.

"Stop Helen!" John shouted and she froze. Regaining his calm, he smiled coldly. "I did indeed wait for you. I want you to _witness _the death of your lover and know that _you _were the one who put him in harm's way."

"You're mistaken. He means nothing to me but a bit of fun." she lied, locking her eyes on John's. She could see that behind the coldness in them was pain. "Killing him would not achieve your goal of hurting _me_." She didn't know what to do here except try to convince John that murdering Jack would be pointless, at the same time realizing that all his crimes had been pointless.

Helen felt absolutely helpless as her heart raced, knocking around in her chest. She focused her blue eyes onto Jack's warm brown ones, wanting to tell him so many things but whispered only "I'm sorry."

Before she could finish even those words, John and Jack disappeared in a flash of red. Helen dissolved into tears, which is how John found her ten minutes after he left. She felt the slight change in the atmosphere around her and knew he was behind her.

"What did you do with him?" she demanded wearily as she turned to look at John

"Your lover is alive." John sneered as he saw the utter relief in Helen's eyes. She couldn't know how much control he had summoned to leave Jack with his heart beating. He had been searching for her so long, partly because he needed her help, but partly because he missed her and wanted to be near her again. It was all moot. Now he only felt anger toward her for daring to find happiness with someone other than him. He recognized this as irrational; he _did _want her to be happy, but he was quickly losing control of the creature within him, and before he lost the battle, he retreated and left Helen alone.

Jack found himself in a dirty alley, alive and well, if still not quite believing the past few hours. He stumbled to his feet and went in search of the nearest person who could tell him where he was. As he walked, he thought of Helen, the pain and fear in her eyes when she realized that John intended to kill him. He didn't believe for a minute that he meant nothing to her; she had been trying to buy time. But there was something else in her eyes when she looked at John.

He really had no idea of all of their history together, what they had been through as a couple a century ago, but he did know that John was a murderer. Jack considered himself a keen observer and knew what he had seen between John and Helen was…love. As insane as it sounded to him in his head, he knew it was true. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He had very deep feelings for Helen that he considered might be love, although he didn't _really _know her. How could she still love a man like John, no matter their history. He couldn't understand it, but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Helen was a complicated woman, one of the many exciting things he loved about her. Even if she _was _nuts, she was still the most beautiful and interesting woman he'd ever known. He just wasn't entirely sure if he could deal with the rest of her secrets.

As Helen packed a few things, preparing to leave her Paratay house, her mind was on Jack. She had come to care much too deeply for him. She didn't want to call it love…that was far too dangerous to her psyche, and to his life apparently. Her blue eyes glittered with tears yet again. "Bloody Hell." she whispered to herself. She couldn't see him again. This was definately not what she wanted, in fact, what she wanted was to find him as soon as possible and be in his strong, warm embrace, but she couldn't risk it. She wouldn't risk his life in an attempt to have a somewhat normal relationship. She had to let go…again.


End file.
